Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
2014= |-| 2019= Summary Godzilla is an ancient alpha-predator that thrived during the Permian period, when radiation levels on the Earth's surface were much higher. After the Permian extinction, radiation levels declined and Godzilla retreated into the ocean's depths to live closer to Earth's core in order to subsist on the planet's natural geothermal radiation. Here he remained dormant for hundreds of millions of years, only surfacing on a few rare occasions in early human history and subsequently inspiring the mythologies of several cultures. Godzilla was awakened in 1954 by American and Soviet nuclear submarines reaching into the lower depths of the South Pacific Ocean, with his attacks on them leading each nation to suspect the other of being responsible for their destruction. When Godzilla's existence finally became known, the American military attempted to kill him under the pretext of testing nuclear weapons, however these attempts failed and Godzilla once again vanished into the ocean for another 60 years. In 2014, Godzilla detected the mating calls of the M.U.T.O.s, parasitic kaiju that existed during the Permian Period, and followed them. After engaging the creatures in Honolulu and San Francisco, Godzilla, with some assistance from the US military, finally succeeded in defeating them and again returned to the ocean's depths. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Godzilla, Titanus Gojira, Alpha Predator, Species 5146_Adam, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Age: At least 252 million years old (Was alive prior to the Permian-Triassic extinction event) Gender: Male Height: 108.2 meters (355 feet) (2014), 119.8 meters (393 feet) (2019) Weight: 90,000 short tons (2014), 99,634 short tons (2019) Classification: Kaiju, Titan (Monarch classification), Prehistoric radioactive animal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Radiation Manipulation, Battle Precognition, Teeth, Claws, Tail, Dorsal plates, Stealth (Can swim silently enough so that people can't hear him when he's right next to them, as well as hiding his presence from radars), Nuclear Pulse (Burning Form only) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Overpowered the MUTOs, which were capable of harming him) Speed: Subsonic movement by virtue of size, 40 kn swimming speed, Supersonic with tail whip. Unknown reactions. Lifting Strength: Class M, possibly higher (Casually tossed around the MUTOs, who each weigh tens of thousands of tons) Striking Strength: Class ZJ Durability: Small Country level (Survived the impact of a gigantic asteroid) Stamina: High, can navigate the hollow earth tunnels and fight King Ghidorah for prolonged periods without tiring. Range: Several dozen meters due to his size, 167.7416 meters with his tail. Several hundred meters with his Atomic Breath. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Unknown. Seems to rely on animal instincts while also possessing some degree of combat pragmatism. Weaknesses: Godzilla's gills are somewhat softer and more vulnerable to harm than the rest of his body as he was shown to recoil in pain when they were targeted by missiles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Breath:' Godzilla releases a stream of radioactive energy from his mouth capable of damaging other kaiju, such as the MUTOs and King Ghidorah. *'Nuclear Engergy Absorption:' Godzilla can absorb energy from radioactive sources such as a nuclear bomb or the Earth's natural geothermal radiation when on the ocean floor. *'Burning Form:' After Mothra sacrificed herself to save him, Godzilla gained access to a temporary increase in power which caused his body to turn red and overflow with radioactive energy with which he quickly defeated King Ghidorah. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Precognition Users Category:Dinosaurs Category:Claw Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Tier 6